versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuga
Ryuga '''is a major antagonist turned supporting anti-hero from the Beyblade Metal Saga. No matter what obstacles stand in his way, Ryuga is determined to crush them all in order to achieve his goal of becoming the strongest Blader. Background Long ago, at the beginning of human civilization, two stars rained down on the planet. One of them spawned a light core, and the other of darkness. The former was fashioned into the Bey Pegasus, and the other into Lightning L-Drago. For generations after, the two Beys clashed with each other and made offshoots which also fought, leading to entire armies, wars, and some of the greatest events in history. Eventually the Bey was sealed in Koma Mountain, where it was unearthed by a young Ryuga, who seemingly killed Gingka's father Ryo in the process. After gaining the dark Bey, Ryuga joined the Dark Nebula organization, where he systematically absorbed the energy of all the Beys he defeated. It was only upon the conclusion of the Battle Bladers tournament that Ryuga sought a different path, one still focused on gaining power, but without allowing the darkness to control him. Stats '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Galaxy Level, possibly Universe Level 'via hax (Equal in power to Gingka and his Storm Pegasus, nearly defeating it in the Battle Bladers finale) | '''Universe+ Level '(Far stronger than Doji's Dark Wolf, which contained a universe within its spirit form. Overpowered Twisted Tempo, which also contained a universe. Likely capable of creating a universe to contain its spirit, much like Pegasus.) | At least Universe+ Level (Far stronger than before after becoming a Legendary Blader. Casually defeated Fang Leone and Cosmic Pegasus. Held his own against Diablo Nemesis by himself for an incredibly long time. Diablo Nemesis casually stomped the other Legendary Bladers even when they were working together) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Pegasus flew to another galaxy to use its special move, which was calculated to be this fast, and L-Drago is equal to Pegasus) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Should be faster than before) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''(Should be even faster as a Legendary Blader) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''to Galaxy Level | 'Universe+ Level ''(Took several hits from Evil Befall, a Bey far stronger than Dark Wolf) | At least Universe+ Level Hax: '''Power Absorption, Life Support, Emotion Manipulation, Possession, Reactive Evolution, Soul Manipulation, Low to Mid-Godly Regeneration, Resistance to Illusions, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Possession, Power/Energy Absorption, Battlefield Removal, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Petrification, Magnetism Manipulation and Resistance to Magnetism Manipulation, Space-Time Manpulation, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Aura and Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fusionism, Transformation, Durability Negation, Summoning, Creation, Battlefield Removal, Resistance to Magma Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation '''Intelligence: High '(Is an extremely skilled Blader. Recognized that Kyoya was taunting him into not using his full power. However, he doesn't usually use complex strategies to win his battles) '''Stamina: High '(Defeated several powerful Dark Nebula Bladers at once) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Ryuga can appear as a flash of red lightning alongside his Bey, and Lightning L-Drago can attack with lightning bolts. * '''Power/Energy Absorption: '''Lightning L-Drago could steal the power and energy of the opponents it defeated to grow stronger. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Ryuga's bey can manifest its spirit into a somewhat physical form, and even attack the souls of others with said spirit. Also can likely resist Storm Bringer burning souls to nothing. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Lightning L-Drago channels the power of darkness and mixes it with lightning. * '''Emotion Manipulation: '''Can absorb the negative emotions of others to become stronger. * '''Mind Manipulation: '''Controlled the minds of Doji and Ryuga, putting them under its spell. * '''Fusionism/Possession: '''Lightning L-Drago could possess its user and force them to continue doing its well, as well as transforming the user into a dragon-human hybrid by fusing its essence with him. After overcoming the dark power on his own, Ryuga is fully capable of resisting all six of the above powers. * '''Regeneration: '''Even if a Bey's soul is destroyed, it can come back in a very short time. * '''Aura/Energy Manipulation: '''Ryuga can project a powerful aura to buff the power of his Bey, as well as allow it to fire energy. * '''Statistics Amplification: '''The faster Beys spin, the stronger they become. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Ryuga can manipulate fire using his Meteo L-Drago/L-Drago Destructor. * '''Space-Time Manipulation: '''Weakened the power of Twisted Tempo's special move, which warps the fabric of space and time to make black holes * '''Magnetism Manipulation: '''Reversed the effects of Flame Byxis's magnetic Compass of Fate. * '''Resistance to Gravity Manipulation: '''Overcame Gravity Destroyer's gravity powers allowing Destroyer to force enemies into the ground. * '''Resistance to Petrification: '''Julian Konzern and Reiji both can petrify the spirits of Beys, and Ryuga can likely counter both. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Ryuga scared off a tiger with only a glare. * '''Durability Negation: '''Beys can attack the spirits of opponents and bypass their physical durability. Also able to resist the effects of Beys with similar abilities. * '''Transmutation: '''L-Drago can turn Ryuga into lightning briefly. * '''Creation: '''Likely possesses the same universe creating abilities that Pegasus does, seeing as they originated from similar star fragments. * '''Battlefield Removal: '''Likely possesses a similar version of Pegasus's Storm Bringer, which sends opponents to another dimension, and can resist the effects of Storm Bringer. * '''Resistance to Magma/Heat: '''Could resist the power of Diablo Nemesis which burns Bey's spirits to nothing, as well as hot magma. * '''Transformation: '''L-Drago's spirit form can change to become stronger, and L-Drago Destructor can use its mode change to activate its special move. * '''Illusion Resistance: '''Powerful enough to dispel the illusions of Thermal Pisces. * '''Poison Resistance: '''Likely powerful enough to resist the poison of Reiji's Serpent, given that Gingka was able to. * '''Reactive Evolution: '''Upon Ryuga defeating the Dark Power, his Bey evolved into Meteo L-Drago. * '''Summoning: '''Ryuga can call upon meteors to damage the enemy. * '''Teleportation * Flight * Sealing: '''With the other Four Season Beys, is capable of sealing away the God of Destruction Nemesis using Zeus's Barrier. Techniques * '''Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike: '''Ryuga forms two balls of darkness in his hands and then sends them into L-Drago, as 3 purple dragons emerge from it and launch themselves into the enemy, leading to massive damage. Called a "Dark Move" because generally whoever gets hit by it gets sent flying out of bounds, followed by their power being drained. * '''Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction: '''When Ryuga was possessed by L-Drago, he used this move. As a Dark Move, it has the same after effect as Soaring Bite Strike, but is much more powerful due to the dragons evolving into a more powerful form * '''Dragon Emperor- Supreme Flight: '''When Ryuga upgraded to Meteo L-Drago, he replaced his dark moves with this one. L-Drago rises and entangles his opponent with his body. Then L-Drago incinerates it from point blank range and blasts fire from it's mouth. In other cases, L-Drago simply fires blasts of fire to incinerate the opponent. In Metal Fury, Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight has been upgraded to a whole new form of power and technique. L-Drago (depending on the mode Final Survive is in) bursts into flames and either spins into a blazing wall (Hole Flat) or shoots flames from its Face Bolt (Sharp) and the Dragon Emperor beast explodes from the nova covered in fire, crunches down on the enemy Beyblade, and crashes it into a nearby rock face, creating a massive burst of flames. * '''Dragon Emperor Life Destructor: '''L-Drago Destructor either starts spinning around full tilt, creating a ring of fire, or launches an inferno of mass proportions from its Face Bolt (it depends on which mode Final Survive is in). Then, L-Drago's beast erupts from the blaze and attacks the enemy in a tornado of fire and finishes the off by smashing the opponent into a nearby rock. However, in the battle with Rago, instead of creating a fiery twister, L-Drago Destructor coats itself in flames and charges at the enemy. Ryuga's ultimate Special Move. Equipment * '''Bey Launcher: '''What Ryuga uses to launch his beys into battle. The harder he pulls the string attached, the more power the Bey will have when launched, resulting in more stamina. * '''Gauntlet: '''Contains his Bey when not in use * '''Lightning L-Drago 100HF: '''Ryuga's main bey in Metal Fusion, created in the manga while battling with Benkei's Dark Bull. Contains the power of a dragon and the speed of lightning, allowing it to rule the skies. The faster it spins, the more powerful it becomes. Each Bey comes with 5 different parts: The Performance Tip, Spin Track, Fusion Wheel, Energy Ring, and Face Bolt. The Face Bolt serves to identify the Bey, in this case L-Drago. The Energy Ring, L-Drago in this case, connects the Fusion wheel to the Face Bolt. Lightning L-Drago's Energy Ring in real life cannot absorb damage well, but has the unique ability to change modes between Multi-Hit (focusing on a series of barrage attacks) and Upper (focusing attacks on the higher parts of the fusion wheel). In the anime, it adopted the two mode system, but is also great at both attacking and defending, taking very little damage and retaliating hard. The Fusion Wheel is the part that most often clashes with other Beys as the Outer Ring. The Lightning Fusion Wheel in particular is very hard hitting in the anime, and can switch modes a la the L-Drago energy ring, allowing Ryuga to use his Dark Move for massive damage. The Spin Track is what is used to help the Bey spin. In this case, it's the 100, the third lowest track, which allows L-Drago to go below standard defensive measures guarding the midsection in order to attack from below. In real life it's outclassed, but in the anime it's overpowered because of course. The Performance Tip is the part that actually touches the ground. In this case, the Hole Flat Performance Tip's hole allows it better stamina than the standard Flat tip, but at the cost of major friction loss and frailty. It does give L-Drago it's most defining quality, it's left rotation, giving it an inherent advantage over most other Beys because it can strike at the weak points on the Fusion Wheel. * '''Meteo L-Drago LW105LF: '''After intense training, the destroyed L-Drago was reborn into this form. The Face Bolt is L-Drago 2, with the only difference from the first one being the removal of the L-Drago Text and a red colored dragon instead of purple. The Energy Ring is L-Drago 2, which is now made of rubber for better shock absorption, but it is also very wide and heavy, boosting the power of L-Drago's spin stealing abilities. As a trade-off the Ring is not useful for powerful Smash attacks, but it's very good at pushing opponents back, and off the fighting arena. Another downside is that against other left rotation Beys, the ring acts as more of a hindrance, stopping the rotation of Meteo L-Drago, but this is such a rare scenario it's not really an issue. Finally, the ring allows for 2 different modes, those being Barrage and Assault, with the former seen as being better. Barrage focuses on a series of quick, yet still decently strong attacks, while the latter is meant for hard, single attacks. The Meteo Fusion Wheel makes L-Drago hit even harder and makes it better against left rotation Beys, somewhat putting it at odds with the L-Drago 2 ring. Destroyer Energy Rings make for better combos, but it is illegal in official Bey tournaments. But since it's a fight, who cares? The Left Wing 105 Spin Track is rather useless and offers very little benefits in real life, but in the anime helps L-Drago move faster with its left rotation, making it stronger. Finally, the Left Flat Performance Tip removes the hole present in Hole Flat, decreasing the negligible stamina boost, but making the Bey much more aggressive and better for pressing attacks against foes who choose to use their stamina as their greatest asset, and Ryuga uses it to much better effect than the real life version, as he constantly goes on the attack and knocks opponents out with brute force. * '''L-Drago Destructor F: S: '''After absorbing the power of the star fragment, Ryuga's Bey evolved into its final, most powerful form. The Face Bolt is L-Drago 3, now a lighter blue shade, and much more detailed. The L-Drago Destructor Fusion Wheel is rather complex, consisting of a Metal Frame and a Core, which makes it rather heavy, befitting its nature as a 4D Wheel, but not quite as heavy as others like Cosmic or Fang. It's capable of switching between Absorb and Attack Mode, with the former focused on defense and soaking up damage, and the latter focused on pure offense, making the Bey rather versatile. The core being made of rubber helps with the former. Instead of a separate Spin Track and Performance Tip, they're merged together to create the Final: Survive Bottom, using centrifugal force to switch between the aforementioned two modes, with the Performance Tip switching from Hole Flat to Sharp, and the Bottom allows L-Drago to ricochet off walls and obstacles to hit opponents by surprise. Due to it's spin stealing, and rubber absorption, it can allow L-Drago Destructor to be a great tank * There is also Guardian L-Drago made as promotional material, and Ronin Dragoon that he gave to his successor Sakyo, but Ryuga himself never used these, so they won't be factored in. Key '''Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Capable of clinging onto Gingka's arm when he was over 200 feet in the air * Can climb up vertical rock walls with no support * Walked around the entire world on a pilgrimage journey with very little rest * His soul clashed with Kyoya's in Battle Bladers on even grounds * Defeated an early Metal Fusion Storm Pegasus that could match Rock Leone, which could create storms covering entire cities. * Caused a volcanic eruption. * L-Drago's spirit form was capable of tearing through the super advanced metal alloy making up Hades City like tissue paper. * Collisions with other Beys are capable of ravaging entire stadiums. * Should be superior to the Ancient Bey Warriors, who collectively defeated Nemesis, which had the power to destroy the planet. * Scales to Jade Jupiter easily, which can casually move planets. Speed/Reactions * Can move faster than the eye can track. * As a dragon, the spirit form can fly a distance of hundreds of miles in a couple of seconds. * Capable of moving across rocky terrain, and desert sand, with ease. Durability/Endurance * Regularly survives the numerous explosions given off by his Bey clashing with other Beys. * Survived numerous hits from Diablo Nemesis. Skill/Intelligence * Regarded as one of the strongest Bladers of all time. * Casually stomped Gingka and Kyoya, the two most powerful Legendary Bladers. * Helped Team Gan-Gan Galaxy win the World Beyblade Tournament. * Trained Kenta to become a powerful Legendary Blader candidate. Powerscaling Although Ryuga is one of the strongest characters in the verse, several characters like Gingka, Kenta and Kyoya, have gone toe to toe with him and have even bested him on at least one occasion. As such, his power should at least be comparable to that of Doji, Faust, Damien Hart, and other Universal+ Beyblade Metal Saga characters. Weaknesses * Rather arrogant, almost to a fault * Dark Power can overpower and possess Ryuga if he's not careful, though this is no longer a concern * Does not have an infallible record * Ryuga's offense comes entirely from his Bey, so if he loses it, he's done. * L-Drago can get damaged midfight, and Ryuga has no way to repair it * Is dead, so the chances of him appearing again to get more feats is...unlikely. Sources JJSliderman's Ryuga bio on Deviantart Vs Battle Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Universe Level Category:Galaxy Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Dragons Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Beyblade